Compilation of Krisyeol Drabbles
by augustus andrea
Summary: Kris menyukai Chanyeol secara diam-diam, tentu saja. Ia punya banyak alasan. Tapi, ada beberapa bagian dari diri Chanyeol secara fisik, yang paling Kris sukai. Kris/Chanyeol. Krisyeol. Exo Fanfiction. Thanks for reading!


**Tittle: Compilation of Krisyeol Drabbles**

**Author: Andrea Augustus**

**Pairing: Kris/Chanyeol**

**Band: EXO**

**Genre: Romance, Yaoi**

**-****_Hanya Kumpulan Drabble_**

**I. Eyelids**

Mungkin ini adalah hal yang agak kuno, menyukai sesuatu-yang merupakan bagian dari sesuatu-dan kau memendamnya karena kau pikir itu aneh jika kau mengutarakannya dan orang lain mengetahuinya, tapi Kris pikir juga begitu.

Entah sejak kapan, ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Sesuatu yang kecil, namun cukup mendistraksinya ketika ia tidak memikirkan banyak hal, atau ketika orang itu ada. Hal tersebutlah yang menjadi destinasi awal, dan utamanya.

Kelopak mata Chanyeol.

Mungkin kalau Kris boleh berspekulasi, hal tersebut berawal dari insiden kecil ketika Chanyeol menjatuhkan barangnya. Otomatis, matanya terarah ke bawah dan kelopak matanya adalah sesuatu yang datang kepada pandangannya dengan jelas ketika ia menatapnya.

Cantik, begitu pikir Kris.

Atau, ketika mereka dan member-member yang lain sedang berada di sebuah ruang, menunggu untuk didandani sebelum tampil. Terkadang, Kris dengan iseng untuk membuka matanya dan mendelik-mencuri pandang-ke arah samping atau ke arah kaca, hanya untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sedang didandani.

Bukan apa-apa, tapi ketika cordi noona membubuhkan sesuatu pada daerah fi sekitar mata Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya untuk menutup matanya, kelopak matanya adalah satu-satunya yang menarik perhatian Kris.

Kris selalu berharap dan sedikit berimajinasi bahwa ia mengantarkan jari-jari tangannya di permukaan kelopak mata Chanyeol, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. Ia juga tidak menyangkal jika dirinya menginginkan kesempatan dimana ia bisa mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan, yang jujur, yang ia rasakan selama ini.

**.**

**II. Eyes**

Begitu banyak kesan yang Kris dapat ketika ia menatap mata seseorang. Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao, Suho, dan yang lainnya. Hanya saja, ia merasakannya terlalu dalam dan berbeda ketika ia menatap mata Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol berukuran termasuk besar, sudah tentu, dibandingkan orang-orang Korea pada umumnya. Mereka lebar, dan Kris sering mendapatinya terlihat bening.

Ketika Chanyeol terkejut atau penasaran akan sesuatu, ia akan membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar, seperti ingin mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak dia ketahui lewat matanya yang terbuka lebih dari biasanya, dan Kris pikir itu imut, apa adanya.

Ketika Chanyeol bingung atau heran, ia akan mengedipkan matanya. Satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali. Dan terkadang Kris berpikir betapa naifnya laki-laki yang memiliki pengetahuan dan talenta yang begitu banyak, dapat bersikap murni dan tidak menghakimi. Kris suka.

Ketika Chanyeol memohon atau merengek tentang sesuatu, ia akan sengaja membuat matanya menjadi lebih terlihat bening, bersinar atau apa. Entah kenapa, rasanya Kris juga tahu bahwa itu adalah respon yang umum ketika seseorang menginginkan sesuatu, tapi Chanyeol-

-tapi Chanyeol selalu memberikan efek yang berbeda ketika ia melakukan itu, baik secara langsung pada dirinya maupun member yang lain.

Kris paling tidak suka bagian itu, karena bagaimanapun juga, ia akan luluh.

Terakhir, ketika Chanyeol mencoba untuk bersikap serius atau keren, ia akan mengernyitkan alisnya sekaligus menyipitkan kedua matanya, mengintimidasi. Tidak memiliki definisi cantik atau indah seperti yang Kris katakan sebelumnya, tapi itu cukup membuat hatinya mengagumi mata Chanyeol lagi saat itu. Karena Kris pikir Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan.

**.**

**III. Cheeks**

Entah saat Chanyeol menekankan kedua bibirnya secara bersamaan, sehingga pipinya menjadi menggembung sedikit dan terlihat gemuk-dalam konteks imut-atau ketika ia dengan sengaja menggembungkan pipinya karena lelah, dan menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras.

Yang jelas, Kris senang ketika menatapnya karena itu imut, tetapi tentu saja ia tidak mengatakannya kepada siapapun.

Ia pernah menepuk pipi Chanyeol, dan juga mengelusnya, menelusurinya dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang ketika Chanyeol sedang tertidur pulas dan Kris memperkirakan gerakan sekeras apapun tidak akan membangunkannya. Ia menyukai sensasi yang ia rasakan ketika ia pertama kali dan seterusnya menyentuh kulit permukannya, lembut dan halus.

Kris diam-diam memperhatikan, dan tak lama kemudian menjadi mengagumi, ketika Chanyeol dengan liciknya mengambil waktu yang sempit untuk tersipu dan warna pada pipinya berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan. Ia mengerti betul bagaimana Chanyeol ingin dilihat di depan orang banyak. Chanyeol ingin terlihat sebagai orang yang kuat, tidak lemah, tidak terlalu manis, dan selalu bahagia dimana saja dan kapan saja.

Tapi untungnya, Kris selalu mengetahui saat-saat dimana Chanyeol akan bertindak berbeda, terutama dengan hal yang menyangkut kedua pipinya, karena setidaknya ia berusaha untuk mengetahui.

Kris pernah melihat salah satu fanart tentang Krisyeol-yap, ia sering iseng mencari berita tentang mereka dan tersenyum sendiri ketika para fans dengan keajaiban imajinasinya membuat mereka terlihat benar-benar real-dan ia senang ketika ada salah satu fans yang membuat sebuah komik tentang Krisyeol. Komik itu bercerita tentang bagaimana Chanyeol dengan segala kepolosannya mengagumi Kris, dan Kris dengan pintarnya mengelabui Chanyeol agar ia bisa mencium pipinya.

Kris berharap suatu saat nanti, ia akan memiliki keberanian yang sama atau bahkan lebih, untuk melakukan hal itu pada Chanyeol, atau mungkin dengan lebih romantis. Siapa tahu?

**.**

**IV. Lips**

Warna merah memang mencolok, menarik, dan memancing perhatian dengan mudah-dengan kata lain, atraktif. Kris yakin hampir semua orang mengetahui fakta itu, dan juga ia sedikit mengira-ngira bahwa kebanyakan restoran yang mendekorasi kebanyakan ruangannya dengan cat merah, adalah karena untuk menggugah selera para pengunjung.

Menggugah selera.

Kris ingin tertawa rasanya, karena nyatanya hal tersebut tidak hanya berlaku untuk hal yang berkaitan dengan makanan, namun sesuatu yang lain. Yang lain yang Kris agak canggung dan malu mengakuinya.

Memang, kebanyakan orang Asia yang berkulit putih, pasti memiliki bibir yang merah. Tapi .. mungkin mereka memiliki bentuk yang berbeda-beda, sehingga mempengaruhi tingkat ketertarikan juga.

Kris mungkin masih mengingat, dengan baik, kapan hal ini berlaku. Waktu itu, waktu yang biasa dan keadaan yang biasa, tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa pada dirinya.

Chanyeol sedang bermain-main dan bercanda bersama Baekhyun, seperti biasa. Mereka duduk di lantai ruang tengah dan di depan televisi, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan televisi yang menyala. Kris duduk di sofa, bosan, namun tetap menonton televisi karena tidak ada hal yang begitu ia bisa kerjakan.

Kris sesekali menatap Chanyeol atau Baekhyun yang saling mengejek satu sama lain, seperti anak kecil yang terlalu kekanakan untuk mengerti perbedaan satu sama lain. Tapi tak apa, Kris pikir itu lucu dan imut.

Kris terdiam ketika Chanyeol dengan kerasnya, suaranya yang berat seperti ahjussi-ahjussi, merengek pada Baekhyun. dramatisnya, terhenti untuk beberapa saat.

Manis, merah, dan menggelitik bagian tertentu dari Kris-menggoda.

Bibir Chanyeol itu secara sederhana, menggoda. Bukan bermaksud untuk berpikir macam-macam, tapi.. memang itu yang sejujurnya Kris rasakan.

Sejak saat itu, Kris mulai memperhatikan bibir Chanyeol, agak lebih frekuen dari biasanya.

Kris ingat betul-dan itu cukup sering-saat-saat dimana ia harus menahan napasnya, dan kemudian memalingkan mukanya, dan meneguk ludahnya, berat.

Berat ketika kau tahu bahwa otakmu sangat rentan, syaraf-syaraf atau neuron yang ada di kepalamu sedang dalam masa aktif yang baik untuk bekerja, menyambungkan sinapsis nya satu sama lain, untuk membentuk sebuah kegiatan-berimajinasi, berfantasi.

Kris hanya takut untuk berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak tentang Chanyeol, bibir Chanyeol.

Dan itu adalah saat-saat dimana Chanyeol sedang menatap sesuatu, dan mungkin terheran-heran mengapa hal tersebut memiliki kodrat seperti yang ia lihat sekarang. Bibirnya akan terbuka sedikit, dan kering, dan merah, dan kemudian Chanyeol akan membuatnya basah dengan menjilatnya, dan saat itu, Kris tidak segan-segan mengucapkannya di kepalanya dengan cepat bahwa itu seksi.

Sial.

Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang nyata, membuatnya terdampar pada lautan delusi dan imajinasi yang tidak sehat.

**.**

**V. Legs **

Harus Kris akui, ia cukup tidak nyaman dengan dirinya sendiri untuk menyukai sesuatu yang rasanya terlalu privasi, terlalu menimbulkan konotasi agak tidak baik jika diutarakan.

Ia-bagaimana mungkin seseorang seperti dirinya, begitu ia merutuki, bisa menyukai sesuatu tidak umun seperti .. sepasang kaki?

Bagian dalam kekagumannya yang paling ia tidak bisa terima adalah sepasang kaki itu milik seseorang.

Bagian lain dalam kekagumannya yang lebih, lebih ia tidak bisa terima adalah seseorang itu. Seseorang yang memilikinya, Park Chanyeol.

Mungkin Kris tidak akan sebegitu menolak dirinya sendiri jika ia termasuk pada kategori 'normal', dan menyukai sesuatu yang membuatnya dianggap 'normal'.

Kris yakin member-member lain seperti Chen, bahkan Kyungsoo sekalipun, pasti pernah mengalami jenis ketertarikan yang sama dengannya, hanya saja objeknya berbeda. Tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya ketika mereka mengatakannya, karena hal tersebut sudah dianggap biasa, normal, seharusnya.

Singkatnya, Kris menyukai kaki Chanyeol karena entah kenapa, kaki Chanyeol terlihat begitu panjang dan jenjang dan langsing, dan mungkin masih ada alasan lain yang lebih dapat dimaklumi sehingga ia memilihnya daripada mengagumi kaki-kaki wanita lain yang sudah jelas terekspos, dapat didefinisikan secara langsung ketika kita melihatnya dalam durasi yang tidak lama-karena bosan-dan merupakan salah satu daya tarik bagi laki-laki.

Mungkin Kris hanya sedikit berbeda, karena lebih menyukai kaki Chanyeol yang hampir setiap saat tertutup oleh kain celana panjanganya dibandingkan wanita-wanita itu.

Yang terjaga lebih baik, kan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**.

**A/N: Cuma random, haha. Dan mungkin juga ini sebagai wujud ketertarikanku sama Chanyeol, cuman aku sampeinnya lewat Kris, hahaha. Makasih yaaa buat yang udah baca sama review juga :D**


End file.
